


Dress Bandits

by rockthecliche



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockthecliche/pseuds/rockthecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing how Yasu's their girlfriend and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Bandits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatfountain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greatfountain).



There is lipstick on his cock.

This isn't exactly new. Ryo is, by no means, new to being on the receiving end of a blowjob, having enjoyed quite a number in his life thus far, but the funniest thing about _this_ particular blowjob is the fact that he's not getting one from a woman.

He's getting one from Yasu _dressed_ as a woman, sans the wig thrown to the side of the bed.

And even so, he's doing one hell of a job.

Yasu's tongue is swirling around the head of Ryo's cock, dipping into the slit at the very tip then smoothing down to lick along the ridge of the head. His lips are artificially painted red and the nails on the fingers wrapped around his length are a glittery orange; he looks and mewls in his throat like a woman, his hair falls in all the right angles to frame his face like a woman, but the thing that helps Ryo distinguish this person as Yasu and not some random girl from the club is the impression that Yasu seems to really enjoy giving head -- and girls never like to give head.

Ryo lets his head fall back, hitting the wall. Yasu's slipping more of Ryo's cock into his mouth, encompassing the hard length in slick wet heat. There's more tongue, sweeping over the vein on the underside; Ryo moans loudly, too fucking horny to care about sounding calm. There's a giggle that Ryo feels vibrate against his cock and he moans again; a look down gets him a view of Yasu smiling smugly, mouth full, and he whimpers.

"Ryo-chan," comes Yasu's voice. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Dumbest fucking question in the entire goddamn world.

The look on his face probably gives Yasu more of an answer than his voice can attempt at this point. Yasu merely chuckles, sucking again, fingers working up and down the base, squeezing intermittently.

"Maybe in a few minutes, then."

"Evil." Ryo snaps. Yasu's response is to suck him back into his mouth, swallowing as he fits more and more until the tip is hitting the back of his throat. Ryo groans.

Not entirely evil, then.

"Hmmm...do you think you'll fit? You're awfully big." Yasu asks, the perfect imitation of numerous girls in Ryo's past. A bullet of lust sizzles a line straight to Ryo's balls and suddenly, he finds his fingers tugging on Yasu's hair, yanking the other's head up, pulling his lips off of him. Ryo crushes their lips together, tongue demanding entrance into Yasu's mouth, pushing past spit-swollen lips.

As their tongues move against one another, Ryo pulls Yasu up so he's settled on Ryo's lap. His fingers smooth over the cottony blue material of Yasu's dress, pulling it so it lies properly on Yasu's frame and pooling around his hips; his cock rests against Yasu's, hard and still encased in the panties he probably went out and bought, unless Yasu has underwear from girls lying around his apartment. Ryo doesn't really want to think about that right now.

"Ryo," Yasu pants, breaking their kiss the moment he drags a finger across the tip of his cock, then working the underwear down his hips, urging Yasu to lift up to slip them down his legs and off. He strokes Yasu then, slowly, just so he can familiarize himself with the weight, the curve, how it feels in his hand. Ryo's eyes soaks in the vision of Yasu, pretty little Yasu, rocking slowly in his lap, breath coming in short, fast breaths.

"Fuck," Ryo manages. Yasu doesn't say anything, merely presses an all-too-familiar tube into Ryo's free hand. He doesn't need to say anything -- it was crystal clear.

Yasu nearly bites off Ryo's tongue when the first finger slides into him. Ryo feels Yasu shifting in his lap, the cotton of the dress pinching slightly and rubbing against Ryo's thigh; normally, it wouldn't be anything, something he would hardly notice, if at all, but now...right now, it was magnified by ten. When Yasu bites and nibbles on his neck, he adds another finger; Yasu rocks his hips back in one fluid moment, pushing back against Ryo's fingers, voice cracking as he calls out Ryo's name. Ryo works Yasu quickly to prepare him, pushing in when Yasu pushes back against him and soon, Ryo can't tell if he's finger-fucking Yasu or if Yasu is fucking himself on Ryo's fingers.

"Hurry up," Yasu breathes into his ear. Ryo's cock twitches, apparently very okay with this idea, and he pulls his fingers free. He fumbles around in his nightstand for a condom, tossing it to Yasu once he gets his grip on one. The packet flies through the air and hits Yasu's cheek, who recovers quickly, grabbing at it, tearing it open with deft fingers. Ryo chuckles and kisses where the packet hit, and soon there's a hand gripping him and latex smoothing over him; a quick lube job and then Ryo's cock is nudging right _there_.

It was only supposed to be a stupid bet, that Yasu couldn't walk around for a day in women's clothing and get called out on being a man. Ryo was probably more than tipsy when he made it, pointing his finger right at Yasu's face. His words were slurred but the best part about Kanjani8 was that no matter how drunk you got, someone always understood you -- in this case, it had to be Yoko because otherwise, Yasu wouldn't have taken him up on it, wouldn't have shown up at Ryo's doorstep in a dress, tights, glittery heels. It should have been a piece of cake -- Yasu is a muscular guy. But with the right wig style, the right make-up, the perfectly tuned voice to match...

Yasu hadn't specified a prize for winning then, but Ryo's pretty sure he has that figured out now.

Now, while Yasu is maddeningly tight and warm around him, hips moving and working him like a pro, all Ryo can do is grip his waist in his hands and guide him. "If," Ryo begins, lips pressed against Yasu's ear. "If you wanted to fuck, you could have just asked."

Yasu pulls away, slowing his movements down, grinning. "This way was much more fun."

He doesn't fish for more words, instead just concentrating on the way Yasu's fingers are twisted into his hair, the way the skirt of the dress flaps around them with each movement up and down. The sound of skin moving against skin echoes around them; Yasu impatiently drags one of Ryo's hands away from his hip and urges it to the front. Ryo gets the hint; it doesn't take long after that to finish, as Yasu seems to have remembered he could clamp down around Ryo if he chose to do so -- which he does, which sends Ryo careening over the edge, which only leads to getting Yasu off in a few quick, messy strokes, coming hard. Yasu flops forward and to the side, drained, and Ryo merely prods him along, getting his legs out of the way to tug and tie off the condom, throwing it somewhere to the side for now. There's an arm reaching for him, and he lets himself be pulled down onto the blankets, Yasu twining his arms and legs around him like an octopus. A cute, dopey looking octopus.

Maybe Ryo's okay with this. Maybe he's not. Whatever _this_ is. For now...

"You're evil," Ryo mumbles against the skin of Yasu's neck. He can feel Yasu chuckle against his side.

"I think," Yasu yawns sleepily, tucking his head . "It works in your favor."


End file.
